


With You, She'd Rather Be

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: R and JJ’s honeymoon plans keep getting rescheduled because of JJ’s work.





	With You, She'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine

Agent Jennifer Jareau was exhausted to say the least. Her team, in less than two weeks, had closed three cases, and all three were in different states. JJ just wanted to go home and rest and leave for her honeymoon with you. Six months had already passed, and the two of you had yet to go on your honeymoon. It helped having you be so understanding when it came to JJ and her work. But even everyone on her team could tell she was getting quite annoyed. Hell, JJ would’ve been happy with just a weekend off. Her unit wouldn’t have their mandatory two week break for another three months, which meant it was all hands on deck until then. 

Emily, like everyone else, including your wife, was hoping to get a case closer to home. That way, everyone could have a much needed vacation. Even if it was just for a few hours where they could each go home and sleep in their own beds. 

Times like these, JJ could recall having conversations with Will, who would always ask JJ to make more time for them. 

 

Over time, you came to an understanding, that if JJ couldn’t be there with you, she’d need to at least send a good morning or good night text. And JJ was more than happy to do so. You were simple. 

________

“JJ, when was the last time you and Y/N got to spend time together?”

“Months, Penelope. Months. Don’t get me wrong, I love this job. I love our team. And I love my wife. I just wish we were able to actually go on our honeymoon. I feel like the worst wife ever especially when Y/N is so understanding. I mean I’m glad she’s so understanding, but I wish she could be as frustrated as I am. We were supposed to get our mandatory two week break, but we all couldn’t.”

“It doesn’t help that we’ve been taking you to a Girl’s Night whenever we get back. I’m sorry, JJ. When you were with Will, you didn’t mind not going home right away.”

“It’s different with Y/N. She makes me want to go home every single time. My sons can see how happy I am. They can see how Will is happy with Jane. And my boys love Y/N. Did you know she started tearing up when they started calling her Mama?”

“They’re calling her Mama? Oh, JJ, that’s great!”

“It is! I want to talk to Emily about it, but we still haven’t closed our current case. We finally have a case that’s close to home, and I still can’t spend some time with my wife. I’m sorry to drop this on you, but I wasn’t going to say this aloud to everyone else. I know they’re frustrated as well.”

“JJ, we’re a team. Hell, we’re family. So vent all you want. After the case closes, let them all know. And oh my god! It’s been over a year since you and Y/N got married!”

“Exactly! Do you see why I need those two weeks to go on a honeymoon with her?”

“Clear your head and we’ll both get to work. We’ll all get to work. That way we close this case, you tell the team what’s on your mind, and you spend time with Y/N.”

“You’re right. Thanks, Garcia.”

_______

You had just finished your last surgery, and you were now heading back to change into your regular clothes when someone pulled you into one of the on call rooms. You barely opened your mouth when the lights turned on, revealing JJ.

“JJ? What are you doing here? Are the boys okay? Are you okay? Who’s hurt?”

“Y/N, no one’s hurt. Everyone’s fine. I need you to grab your things because we are going to the airport and going on our honeymoon.”

“Really?”

“Really. Now, let’s go! Before I get called again. Because once we get on that plane, I’m turning off my phone, and I’m not turning it on until we return from our honeymoon.”

You kiss her, excited to finally be going on your honeymoon. You quickly change and grab your purse. JJ handed you a passport and a plane ticket. 

“I’ve packed a suitcase for you and spoke with your boss.”

“You’ve thought of everything, haven’t you?”

“I didn’t want to jinx things. Come on.”

When the two of you finally got on the plane, you looked over at your wife. All you could think about was how lucky you were to be with her. 

 

 


End file.
